1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connector with easy entry and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a terminal connector with easy entry that employs an insulating tube and a soldering sleeve as an interconnecting device for interconnecting a conducting terminal and a conducting wire.
2. Description of Related Art
In interconnecting conducting wires, an insulating adhesive tape is conventionally used to wind around conducting cores of the conducting wires that are exposed to an outside of insulating claddings of the conducting wires causing the conducting cores to connect with each other, thereby achieving electrical conduction therebetween. However, due to the use of the adhesive tape, the conducting wires may be easily affected by the environment to cause problems such as electric leakage or being affected with damp. In response to these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,925 proposed a conducting wire connecting device 1. Referring to FIG. 1A, the connecting device 1 includes an insulating tube 11 with an adhesive coating 111 on an inner surface thereof. A solder sleeve 112 with smooth outer and inner surfaces is disposed in the insulating tube 11. The outer surface of the solder sleeve 112 is connected to the inner surface of the insulating tube 11 by the adhesive coating 111. An external heater is then used to melt the solder sleeve 112 to thereby join the conducting cores of the two conducting wires. The insulating tube 11 is then heated to shrink to secure the conducting wires, thereby achieving the conducting wire connection and electrical conduction. However, forming the adhesive coating 111 on the inner surface of the insulating tube 11 of the connecting device 1 leads to a high cost, and it can be difficult to dispose the solder sleeve 112 into the insulating tube 11 after the forming of the adhesive coating 111.
Referring to FIG. 1B, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,478 proposed a conducting terminal connector with solder material. The conducting terminal includes a semicircular end portion 12. A solder material 121 is coated on an inside of the semicircular end portion 12, for connecting with a conducting core.
Referring to FIG. 1C, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,732 proposed another conducting terminal connector with solder material. The conducting terminal includes a round tubular end portion 13. The round tubular end portion 13 includes a solder sleeve 131 for connecting with a conducting core.
However, there are still imperfections in the above-mentioned prior art technologies and improvements thereof are therefore desired.